The explicit calibration of temperature sensors is implemented in integrated circuits and is common practice. These die-to-die adjustment calibrations, however, are time consuming and costly. Self-calibrating temperature sensors have been developed to eliminate die-to-die adjustment calibrations. These sensors, however, are inadequate as they can produce large inaccuracies over a small temperature sensing range. Even if the accuracies are acceptable, the narrow temperature sensing range severely limits the utility of these self-calibrating temperature sensors for many applications.